domos_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Domo's BB Season 2
This is the second installment of Domo's Big Brother, with the Season 1 winner being ?. Twist *One of these twists is that there will be three nominations each week as opposed to two. This is the first time in series history since season one that there have been more than two nominations. The only exception is in Season 9, when four people were nominated due to being in pairs. Despite this, pairs were nominated and evicted as one. *The second twist is that each week (including the very first one, where America will vote before the premiere), viewers will vote for the MVP, the player whom they think is playing the best game. It has been revealed during the premiere that the HOH will nominate two houseguests and the weekly MVP will anonymously nominate the third. The MVP will be revealed every week right before the Power of Veto competition. Voting History Voting History Official: {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:90%; width:100%; line-height:13px;" ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 1 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 2 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 3 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 4 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 5 ! colspan="2" style="width: 5%;"| Week 6 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 7 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 8 ! rowspan="2" style="width: 5%;" | Week 9 ! colspan="2" style="width: 5%;"| Week 10 ! colspan="2" style="width: 5%;"| Week 11 ! colspan="2" style="width: 5%;"| Week 12 ! style="width: 6%;" rowspan="2" | Eviction votes received |- ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 43 ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 49 ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 70 ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 77 ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 78 ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 83 ! style="width: 5%;" | Day 90 ! style="width: 5%;" | |- ! colspan="2" | Head of Household | Jessie|| Aaryn || Rachel ||Porsche || 4 || 5 || Aaryn || 7 || 8 || 9 || 10 || 11 || 12 || 13|| 14 || rowspan="4"|(none)|| rowspan="5" style="background:#ccc;"| |- ! colspan="2" |MVP | ? || ? || ? || America || America || America || colspan="9"|(none) |- ! colspan="2" |Nominations (pre-veto) | Jeff James Porsche || ? ? ? || ? ? ? || ? ? ? || ? ? ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || Dan Danielle |- ! colspan="2" |Veto Winner | ? ||? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || ? || rowspan="3"|(none) |- ! colspan="2" |Nominations (post-veto) | ? ? ||? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || ? ? || |- ! style="background:#000;" colspan="18"| |-